Jonin Kunoichi Entertainers
by Tazmanian Devil Sakura
Summary: Sum: five girls, 1 nite, big audience, lots of fun. Saku, Ino, Hina, Ten, and Rei are asked by Tsunade 2 sing for both Suna & Konoha. Let's see wat happens. Sum sucks. Rated just in case.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Songs are owned by their rightful creator/artists. Songs are: _Sakura Kiss _by Chieko Kawabe, _In My Head _by Jason Derulo (although I had to alter a few words in order for Ino to sing it), _Your Love_ by Nicki Minaj, _Shawty Get Loose _by Lil Mama, and_ Firework _by Katy Perry.

**_~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~_**

A girl with dark purple hair that was pulled into a beautifully styled bun on the top of her head sighed as she kept her eyes closed while a pink haired female did her eye make up. Three other girls were in the room and were also helping the pinkette with the make up. A blonde was putting the right amount of glitter make up on the girl's face and neck to where the start of the top was. She also put the shimmer stuff onto the girl's arms, legs, and belly area. A girl with dark blue hair was putting on some nice lip gloss that seemed to blend with the lips of the purple headed girl making her look naturally, but not too natural. A brunette had taken charge of using her different colored eyeliners to make intricate designs on the girl's face, arms, neck, shoulders, and on the girl's legs. When the four girls were done they smirked, grinned, are smiled as they took in their master piece.

"Ok Reiume, you can open your eyes now." spoke the pink haired girl who was already dressed and made up in a similar fashion to Reiume.

The purple headed girl opened her eyes, which were the brightest orange that anyone has ever seen, and went bug-eyed at her reflection in the blonde's mirror.

"Damn." whispered Reiume. "I actually look hot, arigato!"

"Don't mention it." said the brunette. "Besides, I actually had fun doing this, usually I would just watch from the sidelines. And the other thing was that Ino practically black mailed me into doing this and coming along."

"I so did not do that Tenten!" yelled the blonde, Ino, at the brunette, Tenten.

"P-please don't argue." quietly said the peace maker of the group of girls, her now long dark blue hair in a ponytail with waves, curls, and beads here and there.

"Don't worry about them Hianta." Reiume said. "Besides, if they get too out of hand, Sakura, you, and I could just tell the guys that the two bickering princesses felt that arguing was far more important."

"You forget that no one but Tsunade shisou, Shizune onee-san, Anko, and Kurenai are the only ones that know about this. Speaking of what we are going to do, we have exactly six minutes until show time."

Ino grinned. "Come on girls, let's show them what us Kunoichi are made of."

"Damn right about that!" Reiume agreed as she punched the air with ehr right fist. "Let's go give everyone a shocking update."

"And that update would be?" Sakura asked.

Reiume, Ino, Tenten, and (surprisingly) Hinata grinned sexily.

"We new Jonins are seductresses in the making." the four of them replied to the pinkette.

"And people wonder why I always talk to myself." muttered the pinkette...to herself ^_^'

_**~ TZAMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~**_

Reiume, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were behind the stage as many ninjas from both Suna and Konoha, sat outside to wait for the show. Hinata seemed nervous since her father, sister, and cousin were out their. Sakura was grinning at the thought of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke's faces. Tenten only smirked as she thought of how 'youthful' she would seem to Gai and Lee, but only more of a female than any of her team mates, both stoic and idiotic, thought she ever was. Ino only flipped her hair and grinned along with Sakura as she couldn't wait to see the faces of her team mates, sensei, and parents. Ooh, and they said she couldn't become a seductress if she tried. Reiume was the only one who was not caring about what the others would think, say, or do. She only wanted to go out there and have fun, she could practically feel the rush of adrenaline.

_**~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SKAURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SKAURA ~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ninjas from Suna and Konoha, I present to you, the five girls that will be your entertainers for tonight. I do hope you will enjoy." Tsunade left for the back stage with a mischevious grin. "Girls, you're up."

"First up tonight, she is the flower of spring that blooms on a tree. She is full of energy, care,...and a lot of talent." Shizune announced before following the blonde Fifth Hokage.

Sakura stood near the edge of the curtains so she could see the crowd, but they could not see her. "Let the show START!"

_Kiss kiss fall in love_  
_Maybe you're my love_

_Kizukeba itsudemo_  
_Soba ni iru keredo_  
_Hounto wa kirai?suki?_  
_Mousou na no?_

_Jibun no kimochi ga_  
_Kuria ni mietara_  
_Redhi demo hosuto demo_  
_Kamawa nai yo_

_Suki ni natteku_  
_Riyuu wa minna_  
_Chigau yo ne kedo_  
_Maybe you're my love_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_  
_Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo_  
_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin_  
_Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Tatoeba atashi no mada shira nai kimi_  
_Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru_

_Denimu ni furiru ni_  
_Kajuaru ni chaina_  
_Au tabi shichihenge kakugo asobe_

_Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa_  
_Suriru mansai danzen koishi yo_

_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss_  
_Setsunai hodo ranman koi desu_  
_Yowai toko mo uketome aou_  
_Fure au ai wa muteki saka sou futari wa shuyaku_

_Mabushii sora ni make nai_  
_Omoide tsukurou ima_

_Danzen koishi yo_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_  
_Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo_  
_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa_  
_Hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah_  
_Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Kiss kiss fall in love_  
_Maybe you're my love_

Sakura blew a kiss at her team and winked at a certain raven haired Uchiha who looked away with a slightl blush on his face, in which his older brother and cousin caught, thus began to tease him.

The pinkette came back to the four girls and had a huge grin on her face. She practically glowed and we would have thought that she was glowing cause of pregnancy or if she had just finished a mission that actually gave her a challenge.

"That was awesome and I loved how Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke just fell out of their seats. I even saw Itachi lose his facade and gape at me!" squealed the pinkette in happiness. Sakura had been in love with Itachi since her first C rank mission to the waves when she was a Genin. And she was obviously proud that she made the Uchiha Itachi lose his cool look.

"Ok, next is a girl with a lot of spunk and pep!" announced Anko. "But be careful men, she may look like a goddess as well as the pinkette and the other girls, but this girl...she can literally get into your head."

Once Anko got off stage Ino stood at the edge of the curtain like Sakura had before. Taking a ready stance as soon as the music started she did a back flip out to show herself to the crowd. She did a few moves then started to sing, taking a few words out and replacing them with her own.

_Yamanka Ino._  
_Konoha Heights._  
_J. J. J. J. J. R._  
_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
_You ain't gonna find a dance with her. No. Oh._  
_Got a better solution for you boy. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_Youll be screaming no._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some girls know all the right things to say._  
_When it comes down to it, it's just a game._  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._  
_Get down to business lets skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._  
_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._  
_He'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_Youll be screaming no._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_Youll be screaming more._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head._

Ino struck a very sexy pose making many men from both Sna and Konoha to unconsciously reach for their wallets. Ino walked back to her friends and was breathing deeply. Her sides ached a little bit from her twisting and dancing.

"Forehead...you were...right." breathed Ino. "That was amazing!"

"Next is a girl with a sharp attitude and even sharper aim. Watch out guys, you think you're tough, meet your maker!" Anko announced this entry as well. When she walked off the stage she gave Tenten a wink and a go for it sign. The brunette only grinned as she flipped out onto the stage.

The girls that were watching from the back stage heard a few thuds and many whistles.

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you the illest (dat for dat dat dude)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis_  
_(bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk_  
_You, you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store_  
_And I'm a toddlor._  
_You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of_

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
_{repeat 4x}_  
_Your love, your love_  
_{repeat 4x}_

_Yo(yo)_  
_He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim_  
_Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym_  
_And he keep a du rag, keep his wave on swim_  
_Wa waves on swim so they hate on him_  
_Anyway I think I met him sometime before_  
_In a different life or where I record_  
_I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve_  
_But my vision ends with the apple on the tree_  
_'S' on my chest cuz I'm ready to save him_  
_Cuz I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady_  
_And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady_  
_When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby_

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis_  
_(bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk_  
_You, you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store_  
_And I'm a toddlor._  
_You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of_

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
_{repeat 4x}_  
_Your love, your love_  
_{repeat 4x}_

_(yo, yo yo yo)_

_He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in a rubberband_  
_Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam_  
_Hot damn make me scream like summer jam_  
_I mean that nigga must be from the motherland_  
_Anyway I think I met him in the Sky_  
_When I was a Geisha he was a Samari_  
_Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai_  
_Never spoke lies and he never broke fly_  
_S on my chest let me get my cape on_  
_where tha certificate that I changed my name on_  
_Na Na Na Name on_  
_where tha certificate that I changed my name on_

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)_  
_And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis_  
_(bah ba dah dah oh)_  
_You got spark, you, you got spunk_  
_You, you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store_  
_And I'm a toddler._  
_You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and_

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
_{repeat 4x}_  
_Your love, your love_  
_{repeat 4x}_

_Find me in the dark_  
_I'll be in the stars_  
_Find me in your heart_  
_I'm in need of your love _

Tenten let out a beautiful smile that only her friends have witnessed on rare ocassions and the said girls heard many yells of 'please marry me!' 'be my girlfriend' and of course the ever turn off 'please bear my children!' Tenten ran to her friends and she shimmered with sweat, but she didn't stink like she does after a hard training.

"Way better than sitting at home watching movies, like we were gonna do tonight." she breathed shakily.

"The fourth entertainer this night is a princess of sorts. She does not look or seem strong, in fact, most people believe she is weak. But you all are in for a surprise. Give it up, for the girl who can sing and break dance!" Anko yelled out, the girls believed that she was having a bit too much fun announcing this evening.

"Eh, Anko-san is happy to be the announcer, ne?" Hinata said.

"Good luck Hina." her friends told her as she break danced onto the stage without any music. When the music started it was epically shocking for everyone but those who knew about the girls performance. As Hinata stood on the stage motionless, Kotetsu and Izumo stepped out and posed beside her, they would be helping her with the male parts of the song, plus, they knew how to break dance.

_Hey [x3]_

_[ Hinata ]_

_The way we get loose we move our shoulders, forward, heads, back,_  
_Get it in control like Janet jack,_  
_Get it on the floor let 'em know what's happenin',_

_[ Hinata ]_

_L-I-L you better ask somebody,_  
_Hoppin' on my grind since butt touch potty,_  
_Y'all don't really want it but the young got time,_  
_With a flow so spec like..._  
_It's so sick, how the clock go tick,_  
_Keep giving y'all hits like..._  
_Uh, 'cause the reason why I spit it, how I spit it, when I spit it,_  
_It's like mucus, gotta get rid of it,_  
_These chicks don't pop like me,_  
_Incompatible girl no comparing me,_  
_And ain't none of y'all scaring me,_  
_Like don't you wish you girl was as bad as me,_  
_With a flow so sick like twisters,_  
_So sweet with the beat cold like a mistake,_  
_Instincts come so smooth like what is it,_  
_Bk h-dub..._

_[ Izumo ]_

_Shawty get loose, baby do what you do, let me see you let down your hair,_  
_Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act like there's nobody else in hurr,_  
_Shawty get loose, crump, clown, break it on down, baby do your thing,_  
_Shawty get loose, p-h-a-t phat, baby I ain't even know you could break it down like that!_

_That [x8] Shawty Get Loose_  
_That [x8] Shawty Get Loose_

_[ Kotetsu ]_

_What it do, tell it to the pizzain,_  
_You already know, tell 'em I'm the mizzain,_  
_Shawty you ain't messin' with a lezzain,_  
_I'm gonna have you loose on the floor you gonna be steppin' with a cazzain,_  
_I mind boggle models, with a bottle of something good,_  
_I take 'em to the hood and have they ass going insane,_  
_A hard rapper artist that hang with singers,_  
_So don't think dis thing hard, cause homie it ain't,_  
_I'm loose loose,_  
_You gotta be kidding me, you tellin' me shawty right here can take her hair down and do it like you, you, you_  
_If all of this is true, you gotta show me what you done told me, now do it_  
_5 4 3 2 2,_  
_You know pain came to change the game all the way from the same thing it's some of that,_  
_New new,_  
_Impress me,_  
_I want person on the floor to come test me,_

_[ Izumo ]_

Shawty get loose, baby do what you do, let me see you let down your hair,  
Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act like there's nobody else in hurr,  
Shawty get loose, crump, clown, break it on down, baby do your thing,  
Shawty get loose, p-h-a-t phat, baby I ain't even know you could break it down like that!

_[ Izumo and Hinata ]_

_That (in the crib, in the club, to the block, it don't matter, it, it don't, it, it don't matter) [x8] shawty get loose_  
_That (in the crib, in the club, to the block, it don't matter, it, it don't, it, it don't matter) [x8] shawty get loose_

_[ Hinata ]_

_In the crib, in the club, to the block, it don't matter, is pit 7, 4 5 6, a doo doo dadda,_  
_How she do do do a that like that,_  
_Got the hood on the back, and the pockets are stacked,_  
_Still rolling, rolling left right,_  
_Shot calling calling that's right,_  
_With my team on the mic, to make it_  
_Bout to pop it, stop drop and roll like a hip-hop rock show,_  
_You never know where my mind gonna go,_  
_Not puerto rican but I like mango,_  
_So smooth on the dance floor_  
_Move on the dance floor_  
_When you see me coming_  
_I'm running it like a game show_  
_You ain't no little mama go_  
_She be burning and pumping and hit you with the bus flow_  
_She's hot then get loose on the floor when I cannot stop!_

_[ Izumo ]_

_Shawty get loose, baby do what you do, let me see you let down your hair,_  
_Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act like there's nobody else in hurr,_  
_Shawty get loose, crump, clown, break it on down, baby do your thing,_  
_Shawty get loose, p-h-a-t phat, baby I ain't even know you could break it down like that!_

_[ Izumo ]_

_That [x8] Shawty Got Loose_  
_That [x8] Shawty Get Loose_

_Beat... _

As Hinata finished she looked out into the audience, saw her clan Elders, and on the spur of the moment type of thing, gave them peace sign with one hand and flipped the the bird with the other hand. Hinata went back to her friends back stage along with Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Arigato again Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." thanked Hinata.

"No problem, my favorite part was where you flipped off your caln Elders and gave them the peace sign." Kotetsu said. "Nice break dancing and we will go and watch the rest of the show with the audience."

The girls waved to Kotetsu and Izumo and giggled. The two men were cute and the girls couldn't help but check them out as they left, the girls except for one, Reiume.

"Next, her eyes are like no other. Her type of fighting will mesmorize you. But her singing will just blow you away. Let's give it to the last female entertainer of the night, but don't worry people, the show isn't over yet." this time Kurenai gave the announcements and it seemed like Anko had slipped some sake into the crimson eyed genjutsu user's punch.

Reiume stepped out into the middle of the stage her eyes closed, and her over coat covering her outfit from sight. As the music started, the coat was thrown to the back stage where Hinata caught it, folded it nicely, and laid it on a empty stool. Eyes still closed, she began to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting throught the wind_  
_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards_  
_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
_Six feet under scream_  
_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

Just as the first word of the next verse came on, Reiume opened her eyes to show the audience the brightest orange eyes they have ever seen. Heck! They were the first orange eyes they have ever seen.

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on slet your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on slet your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

After Reiume was finished, the other four girls ran on stage and the five of them struck a pose. Then the music began,...


End file.
